Disasteriffic
by ExileScenery
Summary: Fiends attack the airship, Celsius, and Rikku tries to defeat them alone. What does Auron do? Will Rikku succeed or fail? AURIKKU and implied TUNA
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hell fellow Final Fantasy fans and other. I've decided to create a story off Final Fantasy X and X-2.)**

**Quick back story before we start:**

**-Paine, Yuna and Rikku found a way to bring back, not only Tidus, but Auron as well. [Can't tell you how. That would be too easy]**

**-Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Tidus, Yuna, Paine, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, and Rikku are on the Gullwing's Airship, Celsius**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X/X-2 or it's characters. Squaresoft owns them [or was it SquareEnix then? I think it was still Squaresoft...])**

* * *

Rikku tiredly padded down the hall of the airship to the engine room. This was a daily ritual for her, as she was the only one who knew what anything in the engine room was. Her job was to keep everything running smoothly and send hourly messages to the deck about the progress. She liked the job, it was her true talent, but she was tired of doing the same thing _every single day. _

She missed traveling around Spira with Paine and Yuna, looking for spheres and fighting fiends. But only weeks ago, that all stopped. The girls had found a way to get to, not only Tidus, but Auron as well. The shock of that day still made her tear up.

3 _years. _

It had taken _3 years_ to find them.

Rikku shook her head and pulled out of her reverie, pushing her long braids out of her face and coming face to face with the door to the engine room. Her swirling green eyes focused and type fiercely the too-long-for-4-o'clock-in-the-morning password. The doors heavily slid open and she walked through, immediately getting down to business. She turned on the speaker from the side of her head and started taking to Brother and Buddy in Al Bhed, taking notes while scoping everything out. Rikku sat down in a spinning chair, looking over and writing down everything.

"All part of the job." She sighed, turning her attention back to pressure levels.

2 hours later

"**Ugyo, dra ahkeha ec muugehk kuut-" (Okay Brother, the engine is still looking good-) **Rikku started to speak but was cut off by a wailing sound coming from one of the gas tanks. Brother yelled into her ear, demanding her to tell him what has happened.

"**Cred, cred, cred!" (Shit, shit, shit!) **Rikku yelled into the microphone, running across the large room to the camera screen that connected to multiple camera's throughout the airship. She focus in on the one that showed the engine and gas tanks on the back of the ship. Her face paled.

"Large fiend is destroying gas tank 3! Lock down 1, 2, 4, and 5 before it drains everything!" She yelled into the microphone, forgetting to speak Al Bhed and repeated herself, in a way Brother would understand.

Rikku pulled her headset off and dropped it on the ground before bolting out the open engine room door and running full speed towards her room. She had to get her dual blades before that fiend did any more damage. As she passed rooms, some opened, revealing Yuna and Paine, looking confused at the blonde haired girl running down the hall and pushing through her door. Rikku grabbed the weapons and bolted back out the door and through another hall, showing more faces awakening. Auron and Tidus showed up, just before Rikku blew past them.

The two men looked at each other then back down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Tidus asked, blinking his wide eyes.

Auron didn't answer, just disappeared for a moment, coming out of his room with his coat on and streaming after the Al Bhed teenager.

* * *

Rikku slipped across the floors and into the deck, holding onto the railing for support.

"Buddy! Brother! Status!" She yelled.

"We've done what we can, Rikku. It seems to be two fiends, not one. Gas tank 3 in down and they're starting to break the barriers of tank 4." Buddy answer swiftly.

"I'll be back." She said, turning around.

"Rikku, why not let someone else do this one?" Buddy pleaded, turning to look at her. Brother gritted his teeth and pressed multiple buttons.

"**Fru ymm ec kuehk ib drana du dyga lyna uvdruca veahtc paddab rinno dra ramm ib! Drao'na Ymsucd drnuikr dyhgvuinc pynneac!" (Who ever is going up there to take care of those fiends better hurry the hell up! They're almost through tank four's barriers!) **Brother barked at them.

"What in Spira is going on?" Wakka came down the hall and stare at the group of people in confusion. Auron was getting closer and Rikku sensed it, spinning around and dashing away from them all and to the elevator.

* * *

Auron spun around just as Rikku made it into the elevator. He was getting more than frustrated. What was going on?

"There seems to be a fiend attacking the gas tanks. Two actually. Rikku seems to be going to send them away." Buddy answered Wakka and Auron nervously.

Auron and Wakka paled and looked at each other. Rikku wasn't in any way trained to take on two fiends alone.

"Oh no." They said in unison.

* * *

Rikku pressed the lock button on the outside of the elevator before she stepped out onto the open space of the airship. She didn't need anyone coming up here and getting themselves hurt. She walked quietly forward and slipped around the back of the roof. At any other time, this would have been peaceful. At this time, there were fierce fiends tearing at the gas tanks and threatening the lives of all her friends and herself. She sneaked closer and spun her dual blades around her hands, making the fiends look at her. She stopped them then ran forward, challenging the fiends.

* * *

Auron and Wakka pounded on the door of the elevator.

"WHY WON'T THIS THING OPEN?!" Wakka yelled in outrage to the two Al Bhed pilots.

"Rikku has activated the lock sequence on the doors! There is no way to open them unless you are on the top of the ship." Buddy told them, jumping up and muttering in Al Bhed. He moved toward Shinra and told him to pull up a camera screen quickly. Suddenly on the monitor, Rikku was there, stealthily moving around the ship, then running across swiftly and spinning her blades in a challenging form.

Auron clenched his fists and tightened his jaw as he watched this.

How could she go up there alone? With _two flying _fiends? How much stupider could an idea get?

Tidus, Yuna and Paine came up behind and peaked over to see the screen. Tidus and Yuna gasped and Paine touched Auron's shoulder and pointed to the hall leading to Rikkus' room. He raised his good eye's eyebrow at this and glanced back at the monitor, seeing Rikku fight off the two fiends. She fought hard but when she attacked one, the other came at her. He couldn't watch anymore, turning away and nodding to the red eyed girl. She walked quickly and souldlessly through the airship and down the steps until she came to the engine room doors. He looked ather strangely.

_What was in the engine room that could help Rikku?_ He thought a little more about this until he was brought back to reality by the sound of metal hitting the floor. He looked around and found that Paine had _kicked out _a small square in the wall next to the engine room doors. He looked at the girl's face and she only looked at the hole.

"Rikku put this in while here and Brother first started working on the ship when they were younger. She tried explaining to to me but.." Paine smirked a little but quickly hid it. "She has a passage way to the ship's roof. I don't know how she did it, but its seems big enough for you."

He glanced down at the hole and then knelt next to it, seeing how big the hole really was. Paine was right, he would fit, but it would be a tight fit. He looked up at her and then nodded. She turned around and walked away, not looking back once. Immediately, he pushed into the passage and started pulling himself through.

* * *

The fiends had pushed Rikku back and she was running low on energy. She felt like passing out. Her golden locks feel messily atop her head and she breathed hard. Her arms hung loosely by her knees as her back bent, making her slump down. The fiends seemed to be having fun, doing smaller attacks to play with their prey. Rikku had no strength left. She dropped to her knees and her head hung.

She tried to will herself to move, but before she could, there was a sharp sound in the distance.

* * *

Auron kicked through the sheet of thin metal that was keeping him from Rikku. He clambered out and looked around for the girl. The air smelled of gas and loud noises came from the distance.

Auron ran as fast as he possibly could, seeing Rikku down to her knees with blood coming from her legs, arms, you name it. He skidded to a stop and searched his pockets for something, _anything,_ to help her. He found only one small potion and tipped her head back as he poured it into her small mouth. Her green eyes opened a little wider and Auron pulled her up to her feet and she spun her dual blades around her hands again.

* * *

"Whoa, ya! How did her get up there without the elevator?" Wakka exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Paine only smirked to herself.

* * *

Rikku didn't look at Auron. He would most definitely be angry with her actions. She could almost hear the long rant he would yell at her later today. She stopped thinking about that as Auron took a swipe at the left fiend, immediately killing it.

* * *

She was suddenly angry. Angry at herself for being so stupid. Angry at the fiends that almost killed her. Angry at everything. She ran forward and felt something powerful surround her as she took a leap and sliced the last fiend that had hardly been touched before. She jumped back and took one last glance at the pyreflies coming from the fiend before she hit the deck in a bloody heap.

* * *

**[A/N: I'll give you a hint. I haven't got the guts to kill Rikku. So don't worry about that. Part two should be up soon! Tell me what you think!]**

**ME: I don't think airships have gas tanks... But if they down have gas tanks, how do they fly?**

**RAWR: Magic.**

**ME: Hmm... Nah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Helloooo again. Long time no seee.]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't owwn Final Fantasy X or X-2, but after extensive Google Searching it's proven that SQUARESOFT owns FFX and SQUAREENIX owns FFX-2**

**CLAIMER: *wags finger at plagiarizers* Please don't steal my plot. It's mine. My own. My preccciiooouusssss.**

**-ONWARD-**

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"

"No."

"It been hours!"

"And it'll be many more."

"Did you see her when she came in? You be out cold for a long time too, ya!"

"Shut up, Wakka."

"You first, Tidus."

"Both of you shut up. Rikku needs quiet."

"But Lulu-"

"No buts. Out."

Tidus and Wakka shuffled out into the hallway, knocking into each other with their shoulders. Lulu shook her head and stood to leave the room as well.

"Are you alright here with Rikku, Sir Auron?" She asked carefully.

He nodded. "It will be fine."

She glanced at the young girl who laid unconscious on the small bed, only for a moment, before shutting the door quietly behind her.

Auron's eye rested on the small girl's body, curled in a position that made her look like she was in extreme pain. She legs folded up against her chest and her arms rested limply over them. He head was down, her long blonde hair falling into her face.

Her eyes remained closed. As they had been for the last 6 hours.

_'6 hours,' _he thought. He was beginning to get worried.

After he had gotten Rikku off the roof and back into the airship, she was taken to Yuna, who used her Magic to cure, her wounds.

At least most of them.

Rikku had been hit so many times in the back, Yuna's magic wouldn't cure the large purple and green spot that was forming there.

Auron suddenly wondered how the spot would affect the girl. Rikku was the fastest and most energetic of the group. But with such a wound, it would probably hurt to even walk fast. How would she react to not being able to jump around?

His thoughts were suddenly answered as a movement from the bed caught his eye. He watched as the young Al Bhed moved around on the bed, seeing her face contort in pain as she hit her back against the bed. Her eyes popped open and searched the room for a split second before resting on Auron. She rolled back onto her side, looking at him with a look of confusion in her swirled eyes. When her brain finally processed what happened, her skin paled and her eyes went wide. She started to sit up and winced as the movement disrupted her back. Auron stood and moved towards her.

* * *

Rikku automatically worried as the older guardian towered over her. His left sleeve hung down, his arms crossed over his chest. He stared at her and in his uncovered eye she saw anger and disappointment. Yet it somehow looked calmed. She continued to sit up, not taking her eyes off the older man in case flipped out. She got up and scooted backwards as he started to speak.

"That was extremely stupid Rikku." He started. She put her head down, not wanting to see his face again. She felt the bed move, he had sat down.

"You could have been killed, just because of that stupid, stupid decision." he

Rikku smirked. "I could be killed by all kinds of things. It was just more likely this time."

She heard a growl and before she knew it, Aurons hand grabbed her chin and yanked it up to force her to see him. His eyes blazed with fury. She now regretted being a smartass at the moment.

"You think this is funny? You scared us all half to death! There was no way to get to you, locked doors and no stairs! Do you know how worried I was?" He barked at her. His eyes were completely mad with anger, but as the girl looked at him, it died down a smidgen.

She blinked up at him, her eyes wide. Her mouth started to open to speak back but before she could, something happened that she ever expected.

Auron kissed her.

And it wasn't on the forehead, the cheek, no. Full on the lips.

Rikku jumped back in surprise but didn't pull away, only moving her bandaged hand to his cheek. The movement of his mouth is gentle at first. It makes her feel weak, trembly, but then - all of a sudden - it isn't enough and he presses upwards against her, seeking more contact. His hands move back down to circle her waist and she slides her hand up from his cheek to grip the back of his neck. He tightened his hold on her, drawing her even closer. She feels him part her lips with his own, sighing into her mouth and deepening the kiss. Her hand moves further up into his hair, pulling his head down to hers as she feels grip loosen and start to fall back. Auron breaks the kiss and quickly sets her back upright, his cheeks flushed and his breath ragged.

'Though', Rikku though, 'I'm not one to talk, I probably look the same except worse.'

She focused back on Auron, who still held her upright and steady on the bed. She could see his eye, his glasses started to slide off slowly. They held wonder, fear, anger and curiosity. something she never expected to see in his eyes.

"So does this mean you're not mad at me..?" She spoke, smiling a small smile.

He smiled and pushed his glasses up. "No. I'm still mad at you."

Rikku's face fell and she groaned, falling backwards out of his grip and falling onto her large bruise on her back.

She yelped and scrambled to roll over, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She felt large hands on her and pulling her back up into a sitting position. She breathed heavily and Auron frowned as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Oww." She complained, moving one of her handsto her back and wincing as it touched the spot. Auron scowled and swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch it!" He hissed. She nodded and stopped moving for a moment. Then she looked at the older guardian holding her upright. She yawned against her will and then quickly tried to hide it.

He chuckled and stood up with her in his arms, laying her down on the bed on her stomach and sitting back down in the chair beside her bed. "Sleep, Rikku."

She started to protest but Auron's stern gaze made her think otherwise and lay her head down on the pillow provided.

* * *

She fell into a deep sleep just as Tidus burst into the room.

"She's still not awake?!" He complained, moving to the edge on the bed. "Should we try and wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep." Yuna added, casting a small wink to Auron, knowingly.

He smiled as they left the room again and waited for the girl to awaken once more.

* * *

**THE END**

**(A/N: Did you like it? Tell me if you did!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
